bajo la guía de las estrellas…
by DeepRyu
Summary: Ritsu es decidida a confesarle su amor a Mio, para ello finge estar ebria para poder negarlo en caso de que las cosas no salgan bien... veamos como le va


bueno, un dia mas que aburrido el de hoy, queria hacer algo productivo... y bueno, salió esto jeje...

qui vamos...

* * *

><p>Ya estabas decidida. No es así, Ritsu?<p>

Llevas meses viendo el momento perfecto para hacerlo, con tus idas y venidas, tus "tal vez" y tus "no es momento".

Hace mucho tiempo que sabes que quieres hacerlo. Pero no sabes cómo, ni cuándo.

Solo sabes que estas enamorada, y eso ya es suficiente para verte suspirar a diario pensando en ella. Como tu rostro se llena de felicidad cuando la ves, y como tus ojos brillan cuando revela esa sonrisa que te encanta… ni hablar de como tu mundo se desploma cuando la ves sufrir…

Quien pensaría que tu amiga de la infancia seria quien te quite el sueño por las noches y a quien no puedas apartar de tu mente ni por un segundo.

Cuando comenzó este amor?… ni tu lo recuerdas… desde la secundaria alta? No, ambos sabemos que tu insistencia por formar el Keionbu fue en cierto modo para estar con ella. Obviamente amas la música, pero si es con ella, es tocar el cielo.

Desde la secundaria baja? Tampoco, o ya olvidaste como no podías dejar de preocuparte por tus calificaciones, aunque Mio no lo supiera, o mas bien no se notara, tu prioridad siempre fue mínimamente no reprobar tus asignaturas para no preocuparla. Mucho menos sabe ella de tus noches de desvelos previos al examen para el ingreso a Sakuragaoka, jamás se lo dijiste, pero aunque siempre te mostraste confiada, te aterraba la idea de separarte de ella.

Desde la primaria? Es lo más probable, desde el primer momento que viste a esa pequeña y tímida niña estuviste segura que querías estar con ella, ayudarla y protegerla cada vez que lo necesitara.

La amas, de eso estas segura. Y ahora que comenzaron la universidad estas más que decidida a confesárselo, ya no lo soportas, es algo que tienes que decirle…

Volvemos al principio, como y cuando hacerlo? No es tan fácil como simplemente ir y decírselo, no claro que no. Aunque no quieras admitirlo abiertamente, le temes profundamente a su rechazo, o mas bien, temes que al decírselo, no comparta tu visión del mundo y se aleje de ti.

Sin lugar a dudas eso es lo que te aterra…

Fue cuando tu salvación llego de la nada, o eso pensaste…

Se corría la voz de una gran fiesta este fin de semana, al principió no te interesó, no porque no fuera divertido, sino que te irritaba la idea de pensar a TU Mio rodeada de sujetos babeando por ella.

No te interesaba presenciar algo así. Mucho menos sabiendo que no podrías hacer nada para impedirlo, ya que como ya sabemos, ella no sabe nada sobre tus sentimientos…

Fue entonces cuando la magia hizo su aparición, cuando no, la "sabia" de Yui te dio la respuesta. Recuerdas claramente lo que dijo no es así?

"En las fiestas universitarias se sirven bebidas alcohólicas no es así? Seria un problema si alguna de nosotras se mete en líos por beber"

Santa Yui, como no se te ocurrió a ti Ritsu, pero claro, en tu vida has probado una gota de alcohol. El simple olor ya te marea, pero como me dijiste… "el alcohol no es lo que importa, sino el estado al que este conduce"

Esa fue tu magnifica solución, creíste que si fingías estar ebria podrías decirle abiertamente las cosas a Mio, y si ella te rechazaba, simplemente podrías negarlo al día siguiente adjudicándoselo a la euforia causada por el señor "copetín". Así las cosas se mantendrían mínimanente igual.

Ese fue tu "plan perfecto"… pensé en detenerte… pero te vi tan confiada que… bueno… a lo menos quitarías ese peso de tu pecho… y quien sabe, las cosas podrían salir bien… esa noche seguro tendría algo mágico

Te costó mucho convencer a Mio de ir, para tu suerte Yui y Mugi fueron tus tácitos cómplices.

Por ser fin de semana, decidieron abandonar el dormitorio de la universidad e ir cada quien a su casa a alistarse, se encontrarían en el lugar de la fiesta en un par de horas…

Comenzó tu nuevo predicamento, qué ponerte? Nunca fuiste de las que se preocupó demasiado por verse "bien" para una fiesta, pero esta vez era diferente… confesarías tu amor a la persona mas importante de tu vida. Eso definitivamente te hacía dudar de cada prenda de ropa que tomabas, no querías verte muy formal, después de todo era una fiesta, pero tampoco muy "normal" como ya dije, era tu "gran noche".

Finalmente te decidiste por algo, un Jean negro con zapatillas de igual color, una camiseta blanca sin mangas y sobre ella una camisa azul abierta, tu pelo? Bueno, la diadema es tu sello característico, pero en el fondo sabes que a Mio le gusta como se ve tu flequillo, optaste por dejarlo suelto, después de todo… era un momento especial…

Luego de muchas vueltas llegaste a el lugar, una disco a cielo abierto, no dudabas que las estrellas eran el mejor techo, te reíste de ti misma al darte cuenta de lo cursi que sonó eso.

Fue entonces cuando tu cuerpo se sintió mas pesado, no espera, no era tu cuerpo, era el de alguien mas… quien mas que Yui que se aventó contra ti al verte llegar, Mugi estaba tras ella. Ambas se veían muy bien y se los hiciste notar y claro, dijeron lo mismo de ti.

Les preguntaste por Mio, te respondieron que aun no había llegado. Sonreíste maliciosamente, amabas a Mio, pero también amabas asustarlas con cuentos tontos. Sacaste rápidamente tu celular y le enviaste un mensaje: "Mio-chuan, será mejor que te apresures, ya casi es hora cuando los fantasmas comienzan a rondar por esta zona". Guardaste tu celular y te dirigiste con las chicas hasta la barra, para realizar tu plan necesitabas a lo menos un vaso en tu mano, aunque no lo tomaras, debías construir el escenario.

Yui y Mugi solo pidieron una soda, se sorprendieron un poco de que tu optaras por un licor de melón, aun así no te reclamaron nada. Por qué elegiste eso? Ni tu lo sabes, pero el color hacia que se vea muy genial…

Comenzaste a olerlo ligeramente, no te interesaba tomarlo pero necesitabas poder responder a lo menos "como era?" en caso de que Mio te preguntara, como ya dije, te empecinabas en que tu escenario fuera perfecto…

Miraste a la entrada cuando la viste, estaba pálida y algo despeinada, casi podrías jurar que había corrido desesperadamente hasta aquí cuando leyó tu mensaje, a quien engañamos, ambos sabemos que si lo hizo…

Era momento de empezar el "espectáculo"? no, aun no, era muy temprano. Te acercaste junto con Mugi y Yui a ella, se saludaron… fue ahí cuando lo notaste, se veía hermosa, bueno, ante tus ojos siempre ha sido la mujer mas bella del mundo, pero aun así… esa noche se veía mas que genial, incluso estaba usando un poco de maquillaje, se veía simplemente perfecta.

Fue ahí cuando caíste a cuenta y maldijiste por lo bajo, Mio era demasiado hermosa, seguramente todos los babosos de la fiesta tratarían de conquistarla, y nadie mejor que tu sabe que Mio sede bajo la presión… terminaría aceptando bailar con alguno de ellos, la sola idea te repugnaba…

Pasaron varios minutos, la fiesta se animó un poco y comenzaron a bailar, tu aun tenias tu vaso en la mano, "solo por apariencias"… fue entonces cuando paso, el primero de "ellos" apareció, desde aquí hasta Hawai se notaba que era un idiota, Mio se negaba como podía, estaba muy nerviosa, aun así… sabes perfectamente que cada vez que se pone nerviosa se ve "demasiado" linda…

Optaste por hacer lo primero que se te ocurrió, te lanzaste sobre Mio fingiendo tu "ebriedad" era el momento de dar el primer paso, y de este modo matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Le dijiste que no te sentías bien, que estabas mareada y si te acompañaba a sentarte, muy lista Ritsu, muy lista. Para tu suerte Mio siguió tu juego…

Por lo bajo mientras te llevaba de los hombros hasta una banca oíste como te susurró un tierno "gracias" justo en tu oído, sentiste que tu cerebro había explotado y que toda esa sangre se fue a tu rostro. Eso fue terriblemente seductor, aunque no lo hiciera apropósito.

"no se de que me hablas mio-chuan~" dijiste con ese intento de voz ebria, hay que admitirlo, los únicos ebrios que has visto son en televisión, así que si… Ritsu, eso sonó muy falso.

"vamos Ritsu, no soy tonta, no has siquiera tocado tu bebida y mucho menos hueles a alcohol" dijo entre risas… tu plan perfecto acababa de morir, claro, no habías pensado en eso verdad? De haberlo sabido, antes que llegara te hubieras bañado en licor, pero claro, no lo esperabas…

Sonreíste y te recompusiste como si nada hubiera pasado, después de todo ella te agradecía esa "charada" para salvarla de bailar con aquel tipo, en mayor o en menor medida, las cosas salían bien.

Se sentaron en una banca justo al costado del bar y hablaron tranquilamente mirando el cielo estrellado, era lindo verdad? Cual es la palabra? "romántico"? sip, eso era… y comenzaba a incomodarte…

Te cuestionabas sobre si era el momento, talvez así… en un lugar como ese podrías conseguir un si… era ahora o nunca… te armaste de valor y la miraste, pero antes de pronunciar una palabra ella se te adelantó, dijo que iría al baño, que la esperes en ese lugar, solo se levantó y se fue…

Tu mundo se vino abajo, vamos, puedes ser la persona mas determinada del mundo, pero hasta a ti, Ritsu Tainaka, te costaba horrores armarte de valor para siquiera hablar de "amor" con cualquier persona…

Y ahora que? La atmósfera se rompió y ese impulso de valor que recorrió tu cuerpo desapareció también, suspiraste entristecida, en tus manos aun estaba ese vaso, dicen que "las penas con alcohol son buenas" ya tienes 18, es momento de probarlo no? Pensaste para ti misma colocando el borde de vaso en tu labio inferior…

No lo dudaste… tontamente lo tomaste todo de un sorbo, sentiste un calor dulce recorrer tu garganta, no fue tan malo, tampoco fue una maravilla, no por el momento, te acercaste al bar y pediste dos mas… ese fue tu mayor error… no esperar…

Supuestamente era uno para ti y el otro para Mio, pero vamos, te sentías bajoneada, nuevamente y de un sorbo bebiste cada vaso de aquel licor, nuevamente no fue genial, tampoco fue horrible, pero la sensación de calor en tu cuerpo a causa del alcohol te parecía divertida.

Estabas sentada aun cuando Mio volvió, te invitó a volver a entrar y bailar un poco, asentiste con tu cabeza, fue cuando notaste que… era como si no te pesara… te pusiste de pie rápidamente, otro error, te desplomaste en el suelo como bolsa de papas, que paso? Ya te dije, "no esperaste", tu cuerpo no estaba listo para soportar tanto en tan poco tiempo, aun así, era como si tu cabeza volara, se sentía… divertido…

Viste la preocupación en la cara del Mio al verte así, tu estabas entre lo conciente y lo no tanto, así que realmente no sabias que te estaba diciendo. Rápidamente tomó su celular y llamó un taxi. "nos vamos a tu casa" dijo en tono preocupado.

"pero Mio-chuaaaaaan~ la fiesta aun no termina" dijiste en tono de reproche. Pero ella no te escuchó, rápidamente te subió a un taxi y salieron del lugar. Oíste como llamó a Mugi y Yui para avisarles que te llevaría a tu casa por tu estado. No podías dejar de pensar que lo habías arruinado, o tal vez no, tal vez aun podías decírselo cuando lleguen a tu casa. Aun así tu cuerpo no respondía muy bien mientras peleabas contra el repentino sueño que te agobiaba…

Llegaron a tu casa, las luces estaban apagadas, habías olvidado que tus padres también saldrían hoy y que Satoshi se quedaría en casa de un amigo. Era perfecto! Ni aunque lo planearas te habría salido tan bien.

Subieron a tu habitación, Mio te recostó en la cama y quitó tus zapatos, viste tus calcetines, hasta eso te habías preocupado que combinara, eran blancos y azules, para romper el hielo lo hiciste notar…

"lo vez Mio, mi sentido de la moda es grandioso, hasta mis calcetines combinan con mi ropa jeje" dijiste en tu habitual tono feliz, aunque era difícil que las palabras salieran de tu boca en forma entendible

"Baka Ritsu" te respondió con frialdad "se supone que hoy nos divertiríamos y me sales con eso, en que estabas pensando, jamás habías bebido nada, que te paso?" te sentiste un poco triste, pero era el pie perfecto para decirlo, como si por un segundo la lucidez recorriera ese cuerpo maltrecho pronunciaste las mas sinceras palabras de tu vida, aunque claro, la sonrisa de tu rostro era cómplice de aquel "escudo" en caso del rechazo…

"jejeeee… es que tenia que armarme de valor para confesarte mi amor Mio-chan" quisiste sentarte pero nuevamente tu cuerpo no respondió, solo pudiste atinar a mirar a Mio… su mirada, era tierna, era como si estuviera viendo a un niño decir una mentira muy inocente…

"valla que eres tonta" dijo desordenando tu cabello con su mano "ya para con esos juegos" concluyó levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta, sentiste que tu corazón se partió en mil pedazos, las lagrimas estaban a punto de brotar de tus ojos pero debías contenerte, no querías que ella supiera que lo que dijiste era verdad y que tu corazón estaba completamente destrozado.

"En verdad te amo" dijiste con el ultimo aliento de tu ser… pero aunque lo trataras, el alcohol en tu cuerpo hacia como si fuera otra simple mentira de borracho…

Mio abrió la puerta y se recostó en el marco dándote la espalda. "ya te dije que no juegues con eso, solo lo dices por tu estado… yo en verdad te amo Ritsu, y se que mañana no recordarás esto, así que por favor no sigas, no es divertido, estaré abajo hasta que lleguen tus padres" dijo dando sus primeros paso fuera de la habitación…

Fue como si un viento frío recorriera tu cuerpo y alma limpiando tu ser de aquella sensación de ebriedad, saltaste de tu cama sin saber como, algo tambaleante pero segura, volteaste a Mio y la miraste a lo ojos, esos ojos grises que tanto adoras, las palabras flotaron de tu alma nuevamente "de verdad Mio… te amo" dijiste cayendo al suelo, tu cuerpo regresó a su estado, sentiste una calidez especial, una sensación preciosa, lo mas hermoso que te había pasado hasta ahora, Mio besó tiernamente tu frente mientras te abrasaba, te sentías en el cielo, ojala hubieras podido hacer algo pero tu cuerpo ya no daba mas… solo atinaste a sonreír ampliamente, tu alma estaba llena, habías confesado tus sentimientos y estos parecían ser correspondidos.

Mio te guió a tu cama y allí te recostó, colocándose ella a tu lado, extendiste tus labios con la esperanza de poder concretar ese primer beso que tanto soñabas, para tu sorpresa eso no paso, Mio colocó su dedo índice sobre ellos y te dijo tiernamente "cuando hagas las cosas de la manera y en la condición correcta, ahí podremos concretar eso" sonreíste ampliamente, tenia razón, tu también tenias la esperanza de confesarle las cosas de un modo correcto y acorde con tus sentimientos. Te sentiste un poco tonta por todo ese escenario que planeaste, pero al final las cosas salieron bien. Mañana era domingo, así que podrías hacerlo tranquilamente como es debido…

Cerraste tus ojos lentamente y te sumergiste en tus sueños, esos sueños que tanto amabas, donde tus sentimientos hacia Mio eran correspondidos. Pero quien necesitaba eso ahora? Por primera vez no podrías esperar a despertar, para ver a Mio junto a ti y poder decir las cosas correctamente. Estabas ansiosa, tus sueños, ya comenzaban a volverse realidad…

Tal vez en algún momento debí decirte que Mio sentía lo mismo que tu, y que ella también deseaba decirte lo que sentía aquella noche, pero como ya dije… esa noche seguro tendría algo mágico, y así fue…

Felicidades Ritsu, Felicidades Mio… sus corazones al fin se encontraron bajo la guía de las estrellas…

* * *

><p>bien, eso fue todo, hace mucho que no escribo, asi que perdonen si tiene algunos errores...<p>

nos vemos! (ahh re que no nos vemos jeje)


End file.
